User talk:Juokelis
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! PHP skills may be just what we need! Robin Patterson 18:57, 11 January 2007 (UTC) in Wellington Hi Juokelis, I'll second that welcome, and add that your PHP skills would indeed come in handy on this site. I'm not a programmer, but I've done a fair bit of PERL programming in recent years. This site has a number of programming needs related to the development of extensions to the underlying program. And as it happens that requires PHP. My objective in the next several months is to work on several problems in need of extensions to make this site work more fluidly. While I understand that PHP is very similar to PERL (PERL on Steroids, as one of my programmer collegues put it), working with someone who was already up to speed on PHP would certainly cut down on the learning curve. Let me know if you have an interest in working some of these problems. Bill 00:43, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Hi, and thanks for welcome. That's why I've joined this site, course I have some knowledge in PHP and hope to be needed here. That is that really long ago I'm planning to make my own or find one place to have such think as genealogy tree of my own with idea of spreading that really wide. We have such joke in Lithuania, that "Lithuania is a country of brothers-in-law" .. not sound good in English, anyway - idea that meeting a man here You can truly find if not relative then common fried or so :) But I don't have knowledge in wiki, of course I want too, but don't have time enough :) And second problem of course - time :) I don't have lot of that spare, but let's try to see what do You have here and what can I do to help You. Juokelis 16:39, 12 January 2007 (UTC) HI Juokelis Glad to have your help, and anytime that you can spare us will be most appreciated. We also have a version of that same joke---my wife's family is from a part of our country called West Virginia. Very moutainous area, and many areas are fairly isolated. Here the joke goes "Here in West Virginia we're all one big family...Really!". From researching my wife's line, I can say that that's quite true. She must be related to just about everybody in the state. But seriously, what we are looking is some way to transfer standard information about a person (date ob birth, place of birth, date of death, etc. from where it appears on their "person page" to where its called out on their wife's page, children's page, and parent's page. That's a capability that most genealogy programs have (and we don't), and most genealogists expect to have that kind of capabiity. The reason they expect (or want) this capability is because it saves haveing to enter the same information many times---and if we get improvements in the information, they want to be able to make that change in one locaiton, and have it automatically transferred to every other page where its needed. While its mechanically easy to make changes like this, when you start dealing with dozen's of pages where the inforamation has to be updated, it's pretty cumbersome to have to do it by hand. Hence we need to automate this kind of thing. I know that can be done with a site that's based on PERL, and am told that it can be done here, but you have to do it in PHP. I've a fairly clear idea of what's needed, and I'm happy to do the bulk of the programming---but that means I have to a) learn more about PHP, and b) learn specifically how to develop a new extension in this environment. In a few weeks I'll have plenty of time to work this, but since your time is limited, perhaps the best approach would be for you to give me a kick start. Would that work for you? Bill 01:19, 13 January 2007 (UTC)